Flash memory is a commonly used type of non-volatile memory in widespread use as storage for consumer electronics and mass storage applications. Flash memory is pervasive in popular consumer products such as digital audio/video players, cell phones and digital cameras, for storing application data and/or media data. Flash memory can further be used as a dedicated storage device, such as a portable flash drive pluggable into a universal serial port (USB) of a personal computer, and a magnetic hard disk drive (HDD) replacement for example. It is well known that flash memory is non-volatile, meaning that it retains stored data in the absence of power, which provides a power savings advantage for the above mentioned consumer products. Flash memory is suited for such applications due to its relatively high density for a given area of its memory array.